My story
by p.fazbear
Summary: Are you ready to discover the truth about the universe? Well read on to discover it. This is my story. Oc is me. This is not strictly a fanfic. THIS IS OWNED BY ME (apart from Fnaf characters) AND IS ALSO ON WATTPAD


**Part 1: Me**

Geoff and Sarah were gearing up for their night in the dark, cold and scary mansion at the top of the hill. "Can you hurry up please Sarah, you don't need to pack your makeup," Geoff said. "Well, sorry but I need to look nice for any handsome ghosts there are," Sarah said jokingly. The bags were packed, containing tools and clothes for the night ahead. As they walked down the road, Sarah started to brush her long black hair. "Why didn't Kevin and Lauren come Geoff," Sarah asked. "Kevin's at home because he's grounded and Lauren's at her boyfriends because she's too scared to come," Geoff replied. As they were walking, the road became readily steeper as it approached the mansion. "I can't believe this place is going to be knocked down," Sarah said. She leant forward. Opened the door and... "BOO!" Kevin and Lauren shouted as Sarah screamed. "That was too funny," Lauren said, still giggling. "Bitch you could have given me a heart attack," Sarah said, breathing heavily. "Sorry," Lauren said. "We brought the KFC," Kevin interrupted before a fight broke out. Hand in hand they walked into mansion together.

"Holy …" Sarah gasped, looking round, amazed. "It's beautiful," Lauren said. They moved to set up camp in the hall as Kevin started to dish out the food. They sat down, and relaxed. Then Laurens phone rang. "Sorry," Lauren said. "Hello," she said into the phone. "Hi," I replied. "I'll see you later at the mansion". Lauren sighed. "We have another member of the camp," Lauren said. "Who?" Geoff asked. "Peter," Lauren replied. "Why does that guy insist on stalking you?" Geoff said somewhat angrily. "He doesn't he's just … not right," Lauren said. There was a knock at the door and I walked into the camp. "Well this is cosy," I said to the camp. "Fuck you, you stupid cunt," Sarah snarled at me. "Someone's on her time of the month then," I said smirking. "Peter don't provoke her please," Lauren asked "Fine," I replied. I unchained my sword from my back and laid it down next to me. "So what are we actually doing here," I said to the group. "We're here to investigate the hauntings and to have a good time," Lauren answered. "Cool," I said. "There's something here," the demon inside me whispers. Mmm," Sarah mumbled as she ate the marshmallows she was cooking.

"I would like to apologise for my action towards Sarah so sorry," I said. Sarah stared at me for a couple of seconds. "Apology accepted," Sarah said. She came over and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Sarah," I said after she released me. "No worries," Sarah replied.

"Let's explore a little, shall we," I said to the group. We laid out the map and organized the equipment. "Sarah, Kev and Geoff upstairs and me and Lauren will go to the basement," I ordered.

"Yes sir," came the reply. As we split up my demonic internal radar began scanning the surrounding area. "Right down to the basement we go".

"My head hurts," I said as Lauren bandaged my head. "Shut up and stop moving," Lauren ordered. "Yes, ma'am," I replied. She finished bandaging my head just as Geoff, Kevin and Sarah came down stairs. "What the hell happened here," Sarah said, running and sitting down next to me. "The stairs collapsed underneath me," I said, completely serious. "Ha fat person," Kevin said. Everyone turned and glared at him. "Wow, sorry," Kevin said. Us as a group got the ropes and laid them on the floor. "Is this going to be enough?" Sarah asked. "There's enough for four people," Kevin replied. "But, but," Lauren started. "Its fine I can do… stuff," I said mysteriously. Lauren caught my drift. We went to the basement door and started getting ready. I jumped and a gentle, golden light surrounded me and became a suit of Armor. The armor was breathtakingly beautiful and horrifyingly scary at the same time. The bright red eyes, the white horns and the massive, curved sword in the ground beside me.

"The fuck is that?" Sarah said stepping back and hitting her head. "Ouch". I held out my hand and my sword flew out of the ground and into my hand. "Nice" Kevin said. The building shook around us. "Prepare for a fight", my inner demon and I, speaking together, warned the group. At that moment a sphinx came through a dimensional rift. A dimensional rift is a rip in space and time. The sphinx had an extremely ugly and disfigured humanoid face and the rotting body of a dead lion. It roared weakly, as if it was almost dead. It came at me fast but I was faster. I spun round and sliced, cutting the sphinx down middle, through bone and as I hit the organs the sphinx exploded, raining down disgusting, rotting flesh.

"This is fucking horrible" Lauren said, almost crying. She was completely drenched in slimy blood.

"Don't worry about it, it will wash out", I said to her. "I don't fucking care, you fucking arrogant, stupid looking bastard" she screamed, going to punch me. I caught her wrist and flipped her over my shoulder. She landed on her back and dislocated her shoulder. Then Lauren burst out into tears. "Don't ever try and hit me again, understand", I said to her. She nodded yes, still crying her eyes out. I held out my hand a white light leapt from my fingers and into Laurens shoulder, fixing it back into place painlessly. "I fucking hate you" Lauren sniffled.

My armor turned a poisoned, decaying black and turned to dust, falling off my body completely.

"We need to close the rift", I said in my normal voice. "How the fuck do we do that", Kevin said.

"Someone has to die", I said and turn and stabbed Geoff. As everyone else run for the corners, Geoff's body turned to dust and sealed the rift forever. "All of you stay here in going through", I said to everyone. "You can't, it's too dangerous", Lauren argued. "I'll be fine", I replied. I opened a temporary rift and jumped though.

 **PART 2:**

I landed in a dry, acrid wasteland of a desert. "HII!" I heard voices shout. I looked around and saw my two friends/pets. There's Preddie, a poison-breathing, telepathic, talking black dragon, and Sophie, a talking wolf. "Hey guys, it's good to see you", I said as they bounded into me. I stood up and looked around. "Where are we?" I asked. "I don't really know", Sophie replied. "Let's add some more people to this fun", I said. I held out my hand and summoned some friends. "Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Foxy, Marionette reject". My sword glowed a beautiful white and four teenage looking girls jumped out. Baby landed first, here's a few details about them to help you people reading this. (Breaking the fourth walls amazing isn't it?).

Baby; red haired, cheeky little one. Kinda pale with rosy cheeks and a helpful, kind personality. Extreme girly girl. She likes everything pink and prefers the name Circle.

Funtime Foxy; she picked the name Holly for some bizarre reason. Quite tomboyish, but likes pink. Long blonde hair which has been dyed pink at the ends. She absolutely hates being clean, so she's the gardener. Same skin tone as Baby but you can't tell under all the dirt.

Ballora; she's tall, like REALLY tall. It's her long legs (she's a ballerina) she's got purple hair. I don't know too much else about her.

Marionette; goddess of the girly girls, seriously. Make up, long hair, painted nails, the lot. Likes to be called Mary (absolutely no imagination). She wears a knee length, frilly, black skirt and a tight black top with three white buttons. Permeant tear tracks down her face. She's perfectly happy though.

"It's about time", Circle said coming up and kissing me on the cheek.

"Well, sorry I didn't get a chance to come and see you", I replied, hugging her back. Mary stretched and yawned. "I was sleeping you know", Mary said tiredly. "Well, you're just a lazy daughter of a…" I said and ducked as she swiped at me. My hazel green eyes met her dark brown ones and I realized she was upset. "Sorry" I said. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and said "its fine". "Ok, then", I said. "Piggyback" Circle shouted as she jumped on my back. Me and her kinda have a relationship thing going on. She likes me and I like her but she refuses to call me her boyfriend. That's because her last one was a psychotic murderer. So, no change there then.

"What have you eaten recently?" I huff while still carrying Circle. I could almost feel her glaring into the back of my head. "I hope for your sake that you're not calling me fat", she said coldly. Ouch. "No", I quickly backtracked. She got off my back, looked into my eyes with her beautiful purple ones and said those three magic words: "you're an idiot". "I love you too" I replied. She kissed me then laughed. "I love you but you're still an idiot" she said. "I am not coz your intelligence comes from me", I remind her. "Shit", she responded. Suddenly Holly let off an awesome sneeze the scared the shit out of everyone apart from me. "Bless you", I said handing her a tissue. "Thanks", she said sniffling. I waved my hand and lightning leapt from my hand into the ground. A massive house erupted from the ground and grew upwards. "Sweet", Circle shouted and ran through the front door. Everyone walked up stairs and got ready for bed. Due to me being outside of my own dimension I have access to all of my powers. I released my wings and flew onto the roof. I have one angelic, white wing and one demonic, black wing. I sat down and watched the moon rise from a sad, empty horizon.

"Hey" I heard someone say next to me. I looked a saw Circle, in pj's and dressing gown. "Tea" she asks as she handed me one. "Cheers", I thanked her. She rested her head on my shoulder and yawned. "You should really go down and go to sleep", I said to Circle. "No I'm fine real..." she said as she fell asleep. I smiled and pick her up. I flew gently down to her window and put her in bed. I laid down next to her and went to sleep myself.

PART 3:

 **This next bit takes place within my nightmares and soul. This is my true power.**

The city was ripped apart, the darkness rose up and devoured the earth around. Hell had overlapped this world. I was powerless. I fought against my darkness. My demon. My mirror personality. Retep. "It's only a matter of time", it rasped. Then I slipped.

I sat up, breathing heavy. The voice was still echoing in my mind. "Are you ok?" Circle said. I looked round and saw her glowing purple eyes looking at me. "Yeah, I'm fine", I lied to her. She got up and looked to my eyes, searching for any trace of the lie I told. She found none. Suddenly there was a strangled scream from down stairs. I leaped up and ran. Circle followed, trying to put on clothes. I got down and saw a mutated snake strangling Ballora. I unleased my sword swung back and… I fell over, chocking, a black wing replaced my angel wing and black spikes forced their way out of my back. Next a tail. Sword length claws forced out of my fingertips. As Circle fell back terrified, they realise what I was. I had turned in to a demon.

I woke up. My head hurt. Scratch that, my whole body hurts. I looked around and saw a dead snake. I relaxed. And shot up, "circle, holly...". "We're in here", Holly replied. I walk in and my eyes widened in shock. "Hey, you", Circle said weakly. She was bleeding to multiple cut to her face as well as her body, her left arm was in a sling, broken ("at least I'm right handed" she said cheerfully). "Who..? I started to ask. "You", Ballora answered. I kissed Circle and my saliva released an enzyme down her throat to speed up her regeneration. Then I left the room. I saw a mountain in the distance so I unleased all of my destructive power on it. The ground shook and a mushroom cloud rose in the empty space where the mountain was. "What was that?" Mary called out. "Nothing", I called back. Oops. "Let's go," Circle said, standing next to me. Her cuts had healed and her bone had set. I pulled her close and said, "Yeah, let's go".

….howled…

I clicked my fingers and the house sank back down where it came from. Then I noticed the ugly, purple, black and blue bruise around Ballora's neck. "Are you ok?" I asked touching her neck softly. "Yeah", she lied, wincing at my touch. I healed the bruise instantly. I started working on opening a new rift. 30 minutes later we opened one. We all jumped through.

We landed in the sea, just off the coast of an island. Holly start screaming as soon as she hit the water. Then I remembered why.

Flashback

Holly was in the corner, crying. I sat next to her and gave her a hug. "It's ok to jump in the pool, it's good to be clean", I said to her. "It's not that, I can't swim, I'm afraid of water", she replied, still crying.

End of Flashback

I swam over and got under her. She gripped me hard enough to draw blood. She was hyperventilating and panicking. "calm down", I said to her. She held onto me tightly as I swam back to shore. I put her down. She scrambled away, still petrified of the water. Everyone else just kept swimming, having a ball. "Oi, everyone get here", I called out. I was ignored. "Leviathan, tidal wave" I said and a huge water dragon rose out of the water and screeched and a massive wave rose and fell washing Circle, Ballora and Mary on to the shore. "Screw you" Circle said, in a mood. "Watch your attitude, Circus baby" I spat back at her. She flinched, she hates her full name. Mary and Ballora started smirking. "Oh, it's not funny Ballora, Marionette", I said in a very scary, threating tone. They suddenly became very scared. Circle stuck out her tongue in a very childish way. "Let's go", I said, nodding towards the mountain at the centre of the island. As we were walking Circle and I fell towards the back. "I want you to teach me", she said to me. "Teach you what?" I asked. "Teach me how to fight" she said. "Tomorrow, all day", I finished the conversion.

 **Circles training: Day One**

"You need anger but you must remain calm to succeed", I lectured Circle. She slashed her little knife at me. I side stepped and slashed back. Her left bra strap fell down, white turning red. She sucked air thorough her teeth. "Fuck you", she swore. "How rude, I would never have sex with you", I replied. She got really pissed off with that. Good. As she slashed, red lightning crackled off her. I countered and stabbed her in the small of her back, unleashing millions of volts of black lightning at her. "That's enough", I said picking her up. She leant against me, tired. I flew back to the house (now at the foot of a mountain) and put her in bed. I went downstairs and smelt the most amazing smell. Chocolate. I poked my head though the kitchen door and saw Mary making a chocolate cake. "I know you're there", Mary said. "Sorry, Mary" I said. "Call me marionette" she replied. "Ok", I said back. I walked up stairs and got into bed next to Circle.

While I was asleep, I saw another world. I saw a group of people, some with the faces of dragons. They were fighting a high level demon. Then I saw passed them, to a higher force. I saw a man with glasses and tattoos call the shots. A group of people were talking and having fun, all rolling dice to decide what happened. Then I woke up. I got everyone packing ready to jump dimension again. "Where are we going this time", Holly asked. "To see a very fast friend of mine" I replied and jumped.

 **Part 4: The Flash**

We landed in an alley just as Preddie and Sophie leapt back through the rift. I felt my own speedster ability awaken. I ran full speed across the city until I got to STAR labs. An alarm was going off so a stepped into the shadows and into the shadow dimension where I can watch without being seen. I saw a flash of light pass me so I followed it. I smiled as a recognised the person. Mr Barry Allan. Then I sensed an extreme amount of power just north of the city. Not an organic energy either. I spread my wings and caught the wind. I shot up and in seconds was above the clouds. I focused and, with an intake of breath, teleported. I tore myself apart, atom by atom. This might sound painful but to be honest the nerve ending are the first to go. After I pieced myself together I looked around. I smiled as I recognised it as the deck of my ship. The AVATAR. I forgot that its dimension drive had finished being repaired. The alien ship has four main engine drives. The first is the dimension drive, then the time drive, then the psi drive and finally the DarkStorm drive. Each one has a different job. Time and dimension do what they say in the name, travel through time and dimensions. Psi harnesses the psi power of me, an ethereal and two sectoids. I took the captains seat and logged into the navigation computer. I then got multiple emergency requests. I picked one and left.

 **Part 5: Grymoire**

I land in an empty little town. Nine Wood Hills. I quickly ran though the centre to Sylver Park. I reached the gate and stopped. I saw an old familiar face that I wasn't on the best terms with. "Hope" I said to her. "Peter", she replied. We aren't the best of friends after what I did to her. I shifted my weight from my left foot to my right, uncomfortable. Hope and her brother are a very special pair. They are the physical manifestation of heaven and hell. As for me and Hope, we kinda used to have an intimate relationship. That was obviously before me and Circle. Well, I kinda left her for Circle and she's hated me ever since. I cleared my throat. "I'm… sorry Hope, I didn't mean to hurt you", I said in a soft voice. "I forgave you a long time ago I just needed you to apologise" she replied in an equally soft voice. "Well sorry to break up this heart-warming reunion", a cold voice said from behind me. I saw Hope's face darken as I turned around to face Circle. "Don't even think about fighting, the pair of you", I growled at them, more pointed at Circle. "But..." Hope began. "I will call your brother", I snapped back. "Like I care about Nightmare", she snorted back. Hope glared at Circle. They both unsheathed they're weapons and circled each other. "ENOUGH"! I shouted and a wave of energy pushed them both into the lake. The looks that came back were icy enough to give someone frostbite. I faded into the shadows and summoned everyone into my spirt world.

I've always felt at home here. My spirt world is a broken city. I had everyone I needed assembled, waiting. Hope, waist long blonde hair, small lips and dressed totally in white. Nightmare, identical to Hope just opposite colours and short hair. Circle, Holly, Ballora, Marionette, Preddie and Sophie. "I haven't been totally honest with you all and this will change some of our relationships", I said to them all. I pulled a small silver circle object from my pocket. "Is that?" Circle started. "A wedding ring", I finished.

Part 6: The Truth

"Who the fuck are you married to?" Circle growled at me. I ran my thumb over the silver crescent moon insignia on the ring. "None of your business", I replied. "So you aren't going to tell me", Circle said, glaring at me. "No", I replied, flicking my hand and sending her flying into the closest building. I stood up and cracked my neck. I let the darkness rise up inside me and all around black chains thrust up around me, along with the smell of sulphur…

 **End of Book 1**


End file.
